


Not To Be Dramatic But...

by Ludusrae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex worries, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Cuties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, Kinda?, M/M, No Smut, Pining Alex, Pining Oliver, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Undertones of angst, Unhealthy sleep schedules, Wit, alex is done with oliver's shit, it's not too bad though, its all fluff, oliver is a snarky little shit, oliver is just doing his best, oliver is trying way too hard, oliver's got a mouth, soft, soft angst?, they're so soft, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludusrae/pseuds/Ludusrae
Summary: Early mornings suck when you haven't slept in two days.~|~|~this is really just a really cute vent fic with my two baby's. Alex worries about Oliver and Oliver doesn't worry enough.
Relationships: oliver mason/alexander holmes, oliver/alexander, ollie/alex
Kudos: 2





	Not To Be Dramatic But...

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel proud of this? It's not much and I haven't combed it for mistakes so... rip me, but I hope you like it! :))

Not to be dramatic or anything but… Oliver swore he was dying. 

He slugged around his dorm room, shoving an AP Chem book into his bag along with a couple of pencils and maybe a gel pen or two (he got bored sometimes, okay?). It was nine-thirty and if he didn’t sprint his ass over to his building he was going to be late to professor Linkion’s class and he really wasn’t particularly fond of being lectured so early in the morning. The man was another level of strict. How Alex had convinced him to take morning classes was beyond him. 

“It’ll be fun,” he’d said. “You’ll feel refreshed,” he’d said. 

Refreshed my ass. 

Because Oliver was sprinting across the courtyard and almost dropped his coffee twice and even after running as fast as possible he was just barely able to make it on time. And so, because of his poor life decisions, Oliver slumped into the chemistry lab at nine forty-seven, almost only one minute before he would’ve been deemed late, and took his seat toward the back of the lab while trying to ignore the pure stink-eye Linkion was sending him. 

His head was pounding and he could’ve sworn on his life that the room was spinning. He took another swig of his coffee. 

Alex was already there, doodling in his notebook with his headphones in. He looked up when Oliver took his seat next to him. 

He whistled and mused, “damn, you look like shit.” Oliver hummed. 

“Thanks.” 

And Oliver thought that was the end of that because Alex only snorted and went back to his notebook. But Oliver guessed that was a little premature because about ten minutes into the class Alex stopped, turned, and said, “dude, when was the last time you slept?” 

Oliver blinked twice before even considering his answer, “uhh… I don’t know, like… thirty-five hours ago?” 

“Thirty-fiv— Oliver! You… that’s almost two days.” And Alex was gawking. Maybe if Oliver hadn’t been so tired he’d have the energy to laugh. 

“Yeah?” 

Okay, maybe Oliver should’ve been a little more concerned, maybe he should’ve had more worry than that, but if he were being honest… he’d lost his ability to care around the twenty hour mark. And it wasn’t that he wanted to be awake… he just couldn’t sleep. Both due to his homework load and just a little bit of - and he’d never have admitted it - insomnia. 

“How are you still awake?!” 

“Cayden says my bloodstream is pure caffeine,” he said. “He’s not wrong.” 

“Go to sleep!” And Alex was little too loud as he said that because people were giving glances and it sent a shiver of embarrassment down Oliver’s spine. 

“Couldn’t you just kill me instead? Like… that’d be great… unless this kills me first,” Oliver motioned at the coffee in front of him. 

“What? What’s in it?” 

“Coffee and energy drinks.” Oliver sounded much too proud of himself. 

“Ollie no.” 

“Ollie yes.” 

“God— go to sleep?!” His shoulder’s scrunched up and Alex’s entire face was a big sign of worry. 

“That would be great, but we have class, so…” 

"Then after class. You need sleep, dude.” And Oliver knew Alex was just being a good friend, he was worried, it was understandable, but there was also a part of him that just wanted to blow him off. He was busy! He had shit to do. And said shit was in a pile on his desk in his room and it was just mocking him. “You’re coming to my apartment after class.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t play stupid with me! We both know that you are gonna go straight back to your room and work like an insane person. You are insane. So, you are coming to my place,” and it was said so matter-of-factly that Oliver couldn’t even protest. 

“Aw, you do care,” Oliver cooed instead. 

“Shut up.” 

After class, Alex dragged Oliver to his apartment, only stopping for a quick snack-stop at a vending machine. Noah, Alex’s roommate, was just getting ready to leave, pulling on his sneakers as Alex pushed open the door. The two exchanged smiles and “hey”’s as Alex and Oliver shucked off their shoes and headed toward Alex’s bedroom. 

The entire apartment was quiet and the only thing Oliver could hear was the commotion from outside and the wind pushing on the window. Alex threw his jacket on his chair and dropped, stomach first, onto his bed. 

“I thought I was the one getting my beauty sleep,” Oliver teased, laying next to the other. 

“Well, of course, I’m already gorgeous, anyway!” And they laughed. Oliver turned on his side, laying his head on his own arm, and smiled at Alex. 

“You look dead.” 

“I am.” 

“C’mere,” Alex whispered, opening his arms wide in an obvious move to get Oliver to cuddle with him. It happened every time they slept together. Alex was just a cuddly person. Oliver would never complain.

So he did. Oliver scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders and Alex wrapped his around Oliver’s waist. They settled in and the warm puff of air blowing against Oliver’s ear had him snuggling closer. It was comfortable and Oliver wouldn’t dare even think of leaving. 

“Please sleep more, you scare the shit outta me sometimes,” Alex muttered. Oliver was so close to falling asleep he almost didn’t notice the way the arms around his middle tightened. But he did. 

Oliver hummed, “m’kay.” 

And whatever happened after that Oliver couldn’t say, he was out within seconds.


End file.
